It's a Family Affair
by acChica2527
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple covert mission, but Artemis gets a reunion she wasn't expecting. This is my first fanfic, please don't hate. There are some OCs and there will be some ArtemisxWally later in the story, I hope. Rated T just being safe.
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

**Hi guys, so this is my first fanfic every so go easy on me. Just warning you now I'm not the best at spelling and grammar so I'm going to apologies for that now. I've read a lot of Young Justice stories and I got this story line in my head from reading some of them. There are some concept and OC characters that others have used that I'm using but this is my take on it. I'm not trying to copy anyone, I promise. So I hope you guys like it, if not that's cool with me tell me what I can do to make it better. Thanks guys.**

**Oh and I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Reunion<span>_

It was supposed to be a simple surveillance mission. Stay hidden and just observe, no noise, no interaction, but most importantly, no getting caught. The Justice League got a tip that the League of Shadows was going to be making a deal in a warehouse not too far from Gotham. There wasn't that much detail on the actual deal itself like who they were making a deal with or even what was being traded in this deal. All they knew was that the Shadows were paying some major cash on whatever it is they wanted, and when the Shadows wanted something, they got it by any means necessary. A trait about the Shadows Artemis knew way too well, she had the scars to prove it.

The deal was planned to go down in two hours so the team got packed up onto the bioship and headed off to the warehouse district just outside of Gotham. Once they got there M'gann landed the bioship in a small clearing far enough away from the warehouses, luckily they had plenty of tree cover as Aqualad gave out the team assignments. "Okay now remember this is a stealth mission, M'gann link us up."

As commanded M'gann connected everyone to their mental link and had them check in.

"_Everybody good?"_

"_I'm good"_

"_Same here"_

"_Read you loud and clear gorgeous"_

"_Oh shut up Kid Idiot"_

"Excellent," with everyone connected Aqualad continued to give the game plan "okay now there are six main warehouse buildings. M'gann we're gonna need you to go invisible and try and scope out the first two buildings, Robin you get the next two and Artemis you get those last two…" but before he could finish. "Hold on, wait a second" Kid Flash had to interrupt. "Okay I get M'gann and Robin checking out the warehouses, but Artemis?" "What about me?" Artemis snapped back at him, already getting irritated by his questioning. "I could check out those warehouses a lot quicker than you can!" "I hate to break it to you Baywatch but this is a STEALTH mission and if you haven't noticed you're not the most stealth let alone most graceful member of our team." "That was one time and I had all that beach stuff in my arms and…" "Enough both of you!" Kaldur was getting frustrated now, "The deal is going down in less than twenty minutes. We need to find out where this all going down." They both went silent realizing their mistake. "Alright then, once one of you has found the possible meeting place report back the location. When we get there we need to go into full on stealth mode, we are observing and reporting back to the League about what we find." He looked around at the rest of the team making sure each one understood. "Artemis I'm gonna need you to make your way from the roof on to the rafters, we will need air cover incase anything goes wrong." "Got it." "Alright let's move out."

M'gann, Robin, and Artemis looked through their designated warehouses as Aqualad, Superboy, and Kid Flash tried to keep hidden in the shadows.

"_Any luck?" _Aqualad checked in not hearing any news of the meeting yet.

"_Nothing over here"_

"_Same here."_

"_I think I've got something" _Artemis responded as she looked into the last warehouse from the roof skylight. Inside stood a man nervous man, Artemis could tell, heck anyone could tell by how profusely the man was sweating on his balding head. Not to mention his shaking hands and the occasional nervous gulp. What caught Artemis' eye was his outfit, he appeared to be some kind of scientist with the lab coat and glasses, cliché yes but that wasn't the only thing she noticed. Next to him there were these three cases ranging in size lying on top of one another. What ever were was in those three cases had to be apart of the deal. "_Guys come to warehouse 6, the deal is going down here." "On our way."_

As instructed earlier Artemis made her way from the roof and onto the rafter making sure to find a good spot while still kept hidden. Which to Wally's disbelief was not that hard for her, she could easily out ninja Robin, I mean come on she was freaking trained by the Shadows, and they were called the Shadows for a reason. Just as she got settled in to her position the rest of the team checked in confirming to be in position as well. They all waited patiently as they kept a close eye on the man standing in the middle of the room.

"_Why would the shadows make a deal with this guy_?" Wally asked as he looked over the nerdy looking man who appeared like he was ready to either throw up or pee his pants.

"_I don't know, maybe that's why we are here! To observe and find out!"_ Artemis commented annoyed by his simple question. Wally was about to counter back when the main doors of the warehouse opened and in walked non other than Sportsmaster.

_Oh great. _Artemis thought to herself, making sure none of her teammates would hear.

Sportsmaster wasted no time and walked to the center of the room confronting the man with two henchmen following him. "Ahhhh professor Linz, do you have my Venom?"

"_WHAT!"_ the entire team seemed to shout at the same time.

"_There is no way, we destroyed all the venom last time, didn't we?"_ Wally asked still stunned by Sportsmaster's question.

"_Apparently not,"_ Robin stated as he became more interested by the exchange in front of him.

"Yes right here," the professor nervously stated as he reached for and opened the small box on top revealing eight viles, "I took that vile you gave me before and recreated it and made modifications to the serum as you requested." "Good, good. And I'm assuming those other two boxes are my new weapons and amour as well?"

What are you up to dad? Artemis thought to herself as she tried to put the pieces together.

"Yes they are Sir, made to exact requirements and specification." The professor answered again, with hope that this all would be over soon. "Excellent. You have done well professor." "Thank you Sir." He answered with signs of relief. "Your services are no longer needed for tonight," Sportsmaster started as he walked around the professor. Meanwhile his two henchmen started to pack up and grab the cases and out of nowhere four more of them appeared from the shadows.

"Crap" Wally exclaimed

"We are not alone" Aqualad stated, "everyone keep calm and stay hidden"

But before anyone could make another comment a loud Bang! went off in the warehouse. Sportsmaster stood still holding his gun in hand where the professors head was seconds ago. Wally's eyes went wide as the sight of the professor's lifeless body laid in a growing pool of blood on the floor made his stomach go in knots. The pure shock of what he had scene caused him to collide with the crates he used to hide behind. It wasn't like a thunders crash, but it just enough to make the crates move ever so slightly, giving his position away to anyone watching him and unfortunately for him someone was.

Not even two seconds later an arrow goes flying past his face just barely missing his nose and stuck into the wall behind him. Whether it be the adrenalin of an arrow barely missing your head or the fact that he had super speed in not only his physical attributes but in his brain Wally was flying through questions about what just happened. _What the heck was that? An arrow? Why the heck would Artemis be shooting at me? I mean I know we have our issues…wait no she wouldn't do that. Wait this isn't one of Artemis' arrows. Wait what is with the beeping and the flashing red light? "_Oh. Crap." And with that last question answered in his head Wally went into total Kid Flash mode and just started running for his life, as not even a second later the arrow exploded leaving a huge hole in the wall where he was a moment ago.

"We're not alone," and with that Sportsmaster made a simple hand gesture and the rest of the hidden shadow members came into view. "Find them!" With that all hell broke loose, as all the Young Justice members went on the offensive. But before any of them could do much damage they had to avoid and take cover from the arrows raining down on them. Artemis searched the rafters hoping to find the culprit before they did any serious damage to her team. When she finally found the opposing archer she couldn't get a clear shot with out exposing herself she had to get closer. This was when her training from the shadows came in handy. Just as she fully came around the last support beam separating the two with bow and arrow cocked in hand. The hail of arrows toward her teammates stopped as the archer redirected their attention to Artemis who was shocked to see some one had caught her.

Artemis stood poised yet strong as she held her cocked bow at the bowman in front of her, mirroring her actions and stance. She tried to settle her breathing as her masked opponent stood motionless, focused on her. Barely five feet away from each other, they kept their arrows aimed directly at the others head. A single drop of sweat slid painfully slow down Artemis' cheek as neither one of them dared to take their eyes off of the other.

It was like a classic Mexican stand off, they glared at the other waiting for someone to make a move. Now of course unlike those classics they weren't standing two stories high in the rafters of some warehouse as a battle between teenage super heroes and trained assassins went on below them. With every crash and explosion booming throughout the warehouse, the two still stood unfazed to their surroundings, unwilling to give the other any kind of advantage.

Artemis took this time to study her opponent, looking for any weakness or at least anything that could give her some kind of advantage. There was not much that could help her figure out his identity, the archer was dressed in a skin tight black body suite, making look like a ninja which I guess you could say was the standard outfit for shadow henchmen. The archer was muscular, but not like Superboy built more similar to Roy or as he prefers it now Red Arrow. He wasn't much taller than her maybe only an inch or two. As she studied him more she got the strange feeling that she knew him some how. Then she got to his eyes, the only part of him that wasn't covered by black fabric, she stared into eyes that resembled her own grey cloud eyes.

_Where do I know those eyes? _ Artemis thought to herself, _wait…no it can't be. _She gazed into his eyes once more trying to see if her crazy conclusion was indeed correct.

"HEY! Artemis!" that was until a certain speedster interrupted her thoughts. "You gonna help us out down here or are you going to continue with your little staring match!" Kid Flash shouted to her as he dodged a swift kick aimed for his ribs.

Artemis was ready to rip him a new one when an unexpected chuckle escaped her opponent's lips. "Artemis?" he asked as he chuckled again. Acting as if he couldn't believe what the speedster had shouted. "Well I was not expecting this," he said in a calm, soft voice as he lowered his bow.

Artemis kept her bow cocked still pointed at his head, not ready to let her guard down. "Oh come on Artemis," he said with another chuckle as he put his unused arrow back into his quiver "is that anyway to treat your brother?" He questioned her as he put his hand her bow, guiding her hand down so it was redirected to the floor.

"Apollo…"

"Hey sis,"


	2. Chapter 2 Unanswered Questions

_Unanswered Questions_

The archer in front of her quickly pulled down his mask revealing the rest of his face from his nose to chin. Just giving her a glimpse proving to her that he truly was in fact her brother standing before her. As he pulled his mask back up disguising himself once again, Artemis stood speechless with her mind running a mile a minute.

"Apollo…" she managed to let the name pass her lips, but even she couldn't tell if she said it as a question, or from a state of shock and disbelief, or even as just a sigh of relief.

"Hey sis," her brother responded still in his calm and now it seemed cheerful or relieved voice. But before Artemis could speak or even let this turn into a heart-warming reunion with a big embrace, Apollo pushed her, pinning her against one of the support beams. He held her back against the beam hard with his left forearm along the line of her collarbone.

"Apollo what the Hell!" Artemis shouted at her brother in confusion. "Shhh! We can't let anyone see us looking all buddy buddy, especially none of those teen hero teammates of yours." He explained to his now understanding sister, she had totally forgot about their current situation and surroundings. "Yeah you're right," she managed to say still letting question after question pile up inside her brain. "Ha been awhile since I heard that, I forgot how good it sounds." Apollo commented back chuckling to himself. "Oh shut up." Artemis said in annoyance but even she couldn't hold back the smirk from creeping up on her lips, but it quickly disappeared as she let herself ask one of the thousands of questions eating away at her.

"Apollo what are you doing her? I mean you-" Artemis was quickly cut of by her brother who still had her pinned to the beam.

"Look I know you have a lot of questions and I know it's been a long time, I promise I'll answer all of your questions, but not here. There is not enough time for me to explain and it'll raise too many unneeded questions by your teammate. Don't worry I'll explain everything tonight…at home." With those two words Artemis' expression was filled with every emotion possible. "And before you even ask, yes I'm coming home tonight." Even though she couldn't see it she knew he had a big smile on his face as he saw her eyes light up.

"Wait how did you know I was gonna ask that?" Artemis questioned, still trying to process everything that was going on.

"Hey come on give me some credit, I am after all your twin. We still got the twin telepathy thing going on between us." Apollo retorted as he reached for his knife in his right thigh holster. Holding it in his free hand close to Artemis' head. "Do I even need to say it?" And with that Artemis knew exactly what to do. "Let's make it convincing," she said with a smirk ready for what was coming next. But little did they know their little show was already convincing enough for one Wally West or in this case Kid Flash.

Below the two archers little world there was a battle going on. KF, Robin and M'gann were fighting off what now seemed to be twenty Shadow assassins, while Aqualad and Superboy were trying to hold their own against Sportsmaster. At first KF was doing fine after the arrows had stopped flying towards his head, but after awhile it seemed like every time once he knocked one bad guy down two more would be going after him. At this point he was getting frustrated, M'gann and Robin were fighting back to back helping each other out and there he was fighting on his own, but he wasn't supposed to be alone he was supposed to be getting air cover from their own archer. _What the hell is she doing? She's supposed to be helping us out down here not having a staring contest with the enemy! _KF thought to himself in frustration causing him to lose focus for a second. Luckily he was quick enough to just barely dodge a swift kick to the head and knock out his attacking opponent. Once he was pretty much done with his guys he was ready to tear Artemis a new one. So like the first time he went looking in the rafters ready to curse her out when he noticed her pinned up against a support beam. _What is she doing? _Wally questioned as he tried to piece together the situation. _She can get out of this no problem. Wait, why isn't she putting up a fight? Crap, is she okay? _Wally couldn't see her face from his angle, he started to worry, he couldn't tell if she was conscience or not. Then he saw it the guy pinning Artemis was pulling out a knife guiding it towards her neck. Wally had seen enough; he sprinted as fast as he could up the walls of the warehouse to get to the rafters, with how fast he was going he didn't need a stupid ladder.

Just as Wally got to them he was ready to sock the guy in the face when he heard some one yell "Watch out!" he didn't know who it came from or what who it was intended for all he knew was he was going to knock this guy out. His target was turning his head right into the punch. _Perfect! _Was all Wally could think as his fist connected with the archers face. But Wally's punch caused more damage than he expected it to and not just to his target. His punch had so much force behind it that it sent his target right of the rafters taking Artemis down with him.

Now Apollo could take a hit, when you live as a member of the Shadows pretty much your whole life, you learn how to take some hard blows, but this one he literally never saw coming. Wally's punch hit him at just the right angle that he lost total balance causing a chain reaction. With his one arm across Artemis' chest, he started pulling her off balance with him. But before they could start plummeting down toward the cold concrete floor his other hand, the one holding the knife sliced across part of her left shoulder and lucky for Artemis just barely grazing across the left side of her neck. And with that the two siblings started free falling to the ground.

For the fastest boy alive everything seemed to go into slow motion. He couldn't think fast enough, he didn't want to kill anybody not even a bad guy and especially not one of his teammates, even if it was only Artemis, no especially not Artemis. Now he watched in horror, as two people were about to die from his actions.

Everything was happened so fast, but even though it had been awhile Apollo and Artemis worked like the perfect pair. From the initial hit all of Artemis' arrows went flying out of her quiver as Apollo's bow fell straight to the ground off of his shoulder. With out needing to make a sound or motion Apollo quickly reached for one of his grappling arrows and handed it to Artemis. They performed seamlessly as she shot it off Apollo clipped on the line to her belt and grabbed onto her leg. Once the arrow caught hold of one of the pillars the two swung like a pendulum in a grandfather clock. Apollo used that momentum to launch himself towards the door where Sportsmaster and the few Shadow members still conscience gathered to escape with their cases. Artemis unclipped herself from the line landing gracefully on the ground as she tucked and rolled to stand facing toward her brother and father. The rest of the team gathered next to her battered and bruised glaring down their enemy.

"Nice try Justice Brats, but this isn't little league, you're in the Majors now." And with that Sportsmaster and the rest of the shadows were gone in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was another covert mission fail." Kid Flash huffed out in frustration.

"Oh just shut up Baywatch," Artemis commented out in annoyance.

"Don't tell me to shut up! Where were you during this whole fight?" And so the verbal fight began.

"I was dealing with the guy who almost shot you in the head, after you gave yourself away by bumping into those crates."

"Yeah and by dealing you mean having a stare down then getting yourself pinned up against a beam! And I barely touched those crates and can you blame me I just saw a guy get shot in the head and dye!"

"Umm hello? I ALMOST DIED!"

"Yeah until I saved you!" Now Artemis was pissed, _he saved me?_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? You saved me? I was fine up there on my own, it was you Wally! I almost got killed because of you! And why did you even care, you hate me remember why would care if I was gonna die."

"That guy had a knife to your throat if I didn't come he was going to slit your throat!" Wally argued back, avoiding the second question because his answer was good enough for both and he didn't know the answer himself.

"No because of you he slit my throat." Artemis had noticed the cut as soon as it happened but she knew it wasn't that bad. She turned her head just enough for him to see the gash against her throat. "I didn't need your help Wally." Artemis said coldly in frustration.

"That's enough, both of you." Kaldur finally stepped in seeing things this conversation was only going to turn for the worst. "Artemis, here" he said to her as he gave her some gauze to help stop the bleeding from her neck. "We need to get back and report this to Batman, let's get back to the Bioship." With that all the young heroes carried their damaged bodies back to the Bioship not ready at all to face the danger that lied ahead of them, a scolding from Batman.


	3. Chapter 3 Trust Issues

**I Do Not Own Young Justice, I don't own anything...sadly. Enjoy =)**

_Trust Issues_

"What part about covert do you not understand?" Batman questioned as he started to lecture the young group. Even though they knew it was coming none of them were really ready for the scolding to come from the dark knight. None of them wanted to look him dead in his masked eyes, more like none of them dared to. "I don't know why I even send you on covert missions." He continued in his monotone yet stern voice.

"Well then why don't you send us on really missions?" the minute those words escaped his mouth Wally instantly regretted it, mentally kicking himself in the ass. _Why the hell did you say that out loud? _He shouted at himself. Wally could feel Batman's glare burning holes through his head. He swore if looks could kill then Batman would have murdered him months ago. Everyone remained silent but kept their attention on Wally and the interaction about to happen with the dark knight himself.

"If I'm not mistaken by this briefing report, it was you who gave away their position and caused all hell to break lose." Batman stated sternly barely changing the tone in his voice.

"Can you blame me? I just watched Sportsmaster murder that professor dude in cold blood at point blank range!"

"Well you know what get used to it. You wanna get the major missions then you need to realize these villains aren't going to play nice. They aren't afraid to hurt you because you're kids, they're not afraid to kill you. Once you come to understand that then maybe you can get more Justice League level missions, but until then you will deal with the missions I give you. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Wally knew he was defeated and kept his head hanging low.

"Alright, this debrief is over. All of you get some food in you and get some sleep, dismissed" and with that Batman left the team to do as they please.

Wally walked over to the couch but stopped to lean against the back of it. Something wasn't right, it the pit of his stomach he knew something was missing. He looked around as he tried to figure out this unsettling feeling, it wasn't until he saw Artemis leave the kitchen and started walking to her room that he realize what it was. She was what was wrong; after Batman basically verbally destroyed him she said nothing. No comment on how he was or is an idiot, no snicker of enjoyment on seeing him piss of an original justice league member, and not even a glance to see him in total embarrassment. Some thing was definitely wrong. Then Wally thought back to their flight back to the mountain.

_Flashback (in Wally's head)_

_Once they had gotten back to the ship M'gann went to attend Artemis' wounds as everyone else sat in their seats. To say the flight back was quite would be an understatement, it was deathly silent. M'gann was controlling the bioship, Superboy had fallen asleep, Kaldur was logging in the mission report, and Robin was trying to find out more about the reconfigured venom. None of this had surprised him; it was the fact that he didn't feel the glaring eyes of one female archer trying to shoot daggers at his head. It was weird, when ever they got in a fight during a mission they would always end up having a glaring match with each other on the flight back home, but this time was different she wasn't even looking in his direction. She seemed to be in her own little world, staring off into space lost in her own thoughts. Wally was confused, it wasn't much different than any other mission, what was causing Artemis to act out of character? Then Wally's eyes drifted down and locked on to the sight of bandages wrapped around her next and shoulder. That had to be it, sure they had argued before saying that the other one almost got them killed, usually just over exaggerating but this time she really could have died. _

_Wally started to feel sick, maybe it really was his fault, but come on he was trying to save her. Then he thought back to the fight and their argument afterwards. He really had hit that guy hard, any harder and he would have slit Artemis' throat for sure. Plus that question she had asked him afterwards._

"_And why did you even care, you hate me remember why would care if I was gonna die."_

Why did he care? She was his enemy, a replacement, and the cause for all his torment, why did he care? Well she was his teammate, he wasn't heartless, but when he went up there he was angry, furious that this guy had his hands on his Artemis. Whoa wait, HIS Artemis? Where did that come from? No it couldn't be she wasn't more than a friend to him, wait they weren't even friends why would he care about her. Unless maybe.

"Wally, hey Wally you okay?" Robin's voice quickly snapped Wally out of his deep thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine Rob, why? What's up?" he asked puzzled to why his best friend would be asking that.

"Well I'm just checking because you've been leaning up against the couch staring at the floor in deep thought since the debrief ended."

"So?" Wally asked still curious to why it was such a big deal.

"The debrief ended half and hour ago." "WHAT?" " Yeah everyone else is already in their civvies, M'gann almost has dinner ready and Artemis is about to head out." With that Artemis appeared from the kitchen in her civvies heading towards the transporter.

"Hey Artemis where are you going? Aren't you gonna stay for dinner it's basically become tradition, plus gorgeous over there has been working hard to make dinner" this was totally unlike Wally actually caring where she was going, but he was curious, things still just didn't seem right.

Artemis just continued walking to the transporter not responding back to anything he said. "Hello, earth to arty?" still no reply, no response, no nothing. Oh she is not giving me the silent treatment. Wally was starting to get pissed, Robin noticed and tried to calm him down. "hey relax KF just leave her alone" " no dude she acting like a total bitch." and with that he sped off right behind her as she started to type in her destination into the transporter. "Artemis," Wally started but still she did nothing, now he had it, " hey I'm talking to you!" Wally stated furiously as he grabbed her left shoulder to turn her around, but before he could turn her around he heard a harsh wincing sound.

"AH! Fuck!" Artemis reached for her shoulder swatting Wally's hand away in the proses. She turned around glaring at the confused speedster. "What the hell Wally!" Artemis shouted at him as she gripped her injured shoulder with one hand and pulled out her ear buds with the other. Wally hadn't noticed the ear buds and had totally forgot about her shoulder, _so she wasn't ignoring me_, he thought to himself. A look of terror came across his face as he realized his mistake. Well if she hadn't been ignoring him before she probably will be now. Artemis looked like she was ready to punch Wally in the face, but restrained herself from doing so as she waited for his response. "Well!"

"Um well, umm, I-I well...you see" Wally couldn't find the right words to explain. "You know what forget it, screw you Kid idiot." and with that Artemis walked into the transported but before she was gone Wally heard her shout, "by the way, way to piss off Batman, Baywatch." then she was gone.

"UGH!" Wally groaned in annoyance. "I can't stand her."

"Well in tried to warn you, you have to admit that was pretty stupid of you." robin comment from his few on the couch.

"Hey whose side are you on!" Wally questioned as he walked back over to sit with his friend. "She is such a bitch, how does she expect any of us to trust her, I mean what do we really know about her."

"Oh not this again KF."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude it's been what, 6 months, let it go, I thought you were passed the whole replacement we don't know much about her junk."

"Well we don't."

"Oh come on she's revealed just as much info about herself as the rest of us even more."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously?" Robin questioned, "Well let's see we all know her really name I mean come on she doesn't really even change it when she's in superhero mode, honestly how many girls do you know who are named Artemis. We know where she lives and we know what she looks like in civvies. Which is more you can say for me."

That's when he realized he really didn't know that much about his best friend. With Batman as your mentor, you don't really have the choice in giving up anything about your secret identity. He did know what city he lived in and where he went to school, but to not much detail. When he would meet him in Gotham after school he would usually meet him a block away from his school the Gotham Academy, with Rob already dress in his normal disguise civvies.

"Well we don't k know anything about her past or her family," Wally continued on his rant, but Robin cut him off. "What do you want a full on report about her whole life?"

"Yeah!"

"Dude come on, I don't see you telling everyone about your family history and what your life is life. None of us do, why should you expect Artemis to? Why do you care so much anyway?"

And there it was that question again, why did he care so much about anything that had to do with Artemis. "I don't know dude something just got me thinking." Wally continued to drift off in thought as he stared at the last place the archer was.

Robin started to chuckle, not his creepy evil laugh that always freaked Wally out but one of realization, "I know why you care so much," Wally turned and gave him a look to continue. "You're in love with her."

"WHAT!" Wally shouted giving his best friend a look like he had to be joking.

"Nope that's it you've fallen for Artemis and don't even deny it," now Robin chuckled his evil laugh as he walked into the kitchen. Wally was too stunned to even attempt to deny the boy wonders conclusion. He couldn't be in love with Artemis could he?


	4. Chapter 4 Coming Home

**Hey guys sorry this chapter doesn't have that much action and is kind of wordy, but i needed it to help set up some twists to come later on in the story, anyway thanks to those who have review my story =). If yo have any suggestions please let me know. Thanks and enjoy. oh and again I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Coming Home<span>_

After the mission there was only one thing on Artemis' mind, well actually there were hundreds of things running through her head, but they all had to do with one person...Apollo. Her brother, her twin brother at that, she still couldn't believe he was back. It had been five years since she had last seen him, five years since the dreadful day their father had split them apart, five years that she has felt that half of her was missing. With in that time, Artemis had her moments when she thought she would never see Apollo again, but no matter how bad those days would get, she always had this feeling deep down in her heart that he was alright. Maybe it was the whole weird twin connection thing, well whatever it was it kept her going.

From the bioship to the debrief all Artemis could do was let her mind run free, as question after question continued to fill her head. However she was still clearly paying attention to everything Batman said, plus there was no way she was going to miss Wally getting scolded for his stupidity. But unlike her usual self she didn't really care to embarrass him further, she just wanted to get back home.

As soon as they were dismissed she quickly went back to her room, to shower and get changed. As she just about ready to leave Artemis looked at her gashes in the mirror, well I'm gonna have fun trying to explain this to mom. She thought to herself examining the damage on her neck. It wasn't that bad it should be totally healed in a couple of days. Luckily for her it was around that time of year when fall and winter meet, so she wouldn't seem stupid with a scarf around her neck.

After she was in full civilian clothing and had covered her wounds Artemis headed to the kitchen to say goodnight to her team then head out. Before she make it out of the kitchen she had plugged her ear buds in, as much as she loved the city sometimes she just needed to escape it all and be lost in her music. But before she could even get there she had her little, what should we call it, interaction with Wally who had now really pissed her off. As much as she hated showing emotion or pain toward an injury she couldn't help it, he came out of nowhere. But she just left she wasn't going to let Kid Idiot ruin her night.

Lucky for her the transporter was only a few blocks away from her house, but with in that short time span Artemis started thinking about what was going to happen the moment she opened that door. She knew she was going to have to act surprised so her mom wouldn't expect anything, which wouldn't be that hard. When you've been trained by the shadows you learn a lot, not just how to kill people or how to fight but in things you wouldn't expect. Like how to act and fake emotions, you learn how to look like an innocent bystander when one explosion goes off so no one will expect you as the culprit who delivered the kill shot in someone's assassination. You learn a lot of things when you are apart of the Shadows, especially when you are raised to be one of them. When Artemis opened the door to their apartment, all of her thought about training and the shadows and everything just went away. It doesn't matter if she was trained by assassins to never show emotions or even have them at that. All that mattered was that her twin brother stood in front of her as just her brother for the first time in five years.

Artemis basically tackled her brother as she sprinted towards him from the doorway embracing him in the most emotionally filled hug possible. Neither one of them dared to let go, as a single tear escaped from both Apollo and Artemis' eyes. Their mother sat there with a look of pure joy as she watched her children finally being reunited. Not trying to ruin the moment, she pulled out her camera and took a picture of the two. Immediately as soon as the flash went off the two teens turned to their mother.

"Mom!" they both groaned in unison

"Aw look at that, you two have barely been back together for five minutes and you're already saying the same things at the same time again," they all couldn't help but chuckle at her observation, "now come on let me get one more picture."

The two willingly stood there with smiles on their faces as their mother took one last picture. "Thank you, now it's getting late, I'm sure you two will want to do some catching up so I'll leave you alone. Apollo you figure out where you wanted to sleep?"

"Yeah I'll just sleep in my old room unless someone got rid of my bed," he gave his sister a questioning yet joking look.

"Of course I didn't get rid of it." Artemis said in a hurt tone, as she nodged her brother.

"Alright then goodnight you too."

"Night mom." "Good night"

And with that the two headed up the stairs to their room, as soon as Apollo put his stuff on his bed Artemis quickly slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for never calling me or in some form telling me that you were okay for five fucking years you ass whole!"

"Wow who new my little sister would have such fowl language."

"Okay can you blame me, have you met our dad and seriously you were born three minutes before me." they both chuckled enjoying these little moments, moments where they could just both be normal brother and sister and not two trained assassins.

Artemis took this time to finally really get a good look at her brother. He really did have the body shape of Red Arrow, but she new Apollo would easily be able to kick Roy's ass. Not much had changed about him, he was still the total opposite of her, he looked more like their father except he had the black hair from their mother. His skin tone was in-between he wasn't really white but he didn't have that Asian look either. That's when she noticed the giant bruise on his cheek.

"Dad?" she questioned as she went to reach up and touch the bruise.

"No actually, that was from that hyperactive teammate of yours, that flash kid,"

"Kid Flash?" Artemis questioned surprised that he was able to hit her brother that hard. "Yeah he got a good shot on me, thanks again by the way for the little heads up on him, if you hadn't said something I would have been on my own falling from those rafters". All Artemis could do was give him a simple smile; _crap I forgot about that, I hope Wally didn't hear me say that._

Artemis turned to her bed as she started to take of her jacket and scarf. She sat down and looked up at her brother now sitting on the bed across from her, "Okay, time to start talking. What are you doing here Apollo?"


	5. Chapter 5 Finally Some Answers

**Hey Everyone:**

** Sorry that it's been awhile, I've been really busy with getting ready and moving in for college. So just a warning I don't know how quickly or how often I'll be able to update this story. Anyway sorry if this is crappy, I was kind of in a rush to post it since it had been way too long. So same as usual this is my first fan fic so please go easy on me and if you have anything to help me out please comment.**

**I don't own anything.**

_Finally Some Answers_

Apollo sat there staring at his hands as he quickly tried to gather his thoughts, preparing himself for the borage of questions he was soon to receive from Artemis.

"Okay now before I answer any questions ground rules, no interrupting me while I am explaining or answer a question, if I say 'I don't know' or 'I can't tell you' those equal to no more asking about the topic, and finally no getting mad at me for what I say, I'm just the messenger. Agreed?" and with that Artemis kept her mouth shut and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, well dad sent me here," the moment he spoke those words Artemis was about to comment when Apollo cut her off, "hey what did I say? Let me finish."

"Dad wanted me to come back to make sure you were staying on task," Apollo paused cautious to see what her response would be, with a simple nod he continued. "Dad's curious if he should be feeling concerned, you haven't been giving much Intel lately. He questions if you're starting to get attached to this little team of yours, so he thought it would be a good idea to have someone here to keep you on track and make sure that nothing gets in the way. "

"So basically you're my babysitter."

"Ha, sort of. I'm just here to keep an eye on you and make sure you're ready for the plan to proceed."

"Dad wants to shift into phase two?"

"Yes and he wants to be sure that you have a sold hold on your cover, make sure that they trust you, that the League trusts you and not just those little sidekicks."

"Don't worry it's under control, do you know what phase two is of Dad's big scheme?"

"Nope, he's going to fill us in when we see him in on Monday."

"Why wait so long?"

"I'm not sure, it's dad, you never know what he's thinking."

"Good point." They both chuckled for a moment thinking about that statement. It went silent for a moment before Artemis broke it with another question.

"Why did dad send you? I mean, I feel like he would have sent someone who was either there for more intimidation or someone who was stealthy and avoid contact with me so I wouldn't know they were watching me."

Apollo went silent, he contemplated with himself on how to approach this question, and he knew it was coming yet he still wasn't really. Artemis sat there patiently waiting for her brother's response. "You remember the day we were split up?" _Remember it? _Artemis would relive that day almost every night in her dreams. "Yeah I remember."

_Flashback_

_Artemis and Apollo were only ten years old, yet they had already been training with the shadows for five years. Well they had been training with them since they were born, but they didn't really know they were training until they were five. Anyway, within those five years they became some of the best, who would ever expect a ten year old to plant a bomb to blow open a bank? No one, that's who. The two had been inseparable, they were twins after all. They worked best as a pair, the shadows knew if you were going to send one of them the other was going no matter what, that's how they adopted their Shadow name, Gemini. They were like the twins in the constellation. Apollo was strong and Artemis had great ingenuity, and the two had to stay together. _

_They were the perfect pieces to the Shadows, that was until their mother interfered. Paula never really knew what their father was making them do, but she would see the aftermath of their training or missions with cuts and bruises. She had spoke to their father demanding he stop, by this point their parents were already divorced, but Paula allowed him to have time with the kids. She threatened him that she would demand full custody of the kids and file a restraining order against him. That was the night of her accident, that was the night their mother was paralyzed from the waist down._

_Apollo and Artemis were crushed; they felt helpless and guilty that they weren't there with their mother. Maybe they could have done something, anything that could have saved her from a life of disabilities. Or maybe they would have been lying in the beds beside her. _

_After that day Artemis started to feel some doubt, doubt that she wasn't quite sure came from. The cause of her mother's accident wasn't quite known, but what she did know seemed too much like something that the Shadows would do. Apollo had noticed that there was up with her, she had been totally lost in thought at every free moment they had. He hadn't thought about it until she came clean about her theories. But Apollo hadn't been the only one to notice; their father did as well. _

_Gemini had just finished another mission, simple break in of the highest security bank in Gotham (no big deal) when Sensei had asked for an immediate debrief from them in their underground base. Once they had arrived they kneeled side by side with their heads bowed as they faced their master._

"_Ah, Gemini, you two have done well, as usual."_

"_Thank you Sensei," they responded in unison._

"_However it has been brought to my attention that you two seem to developed some feelings of doubt towards the Shadows." Sensei paused as he glanced at the two kneeling before him. Neither one of them flinched or dared to look up at him, as they remained silent waiting for him to continue. "I could understand, especially with what happened to your mother." With those words the two tensed slightly. " It was indeed a shame, but you know you two deserve to know the truth. Now don't be angry with your father, he had to follow orders." Almost immediately their heads shot up and turned to glare at their father. "If anything you should be upset with those blasted Superheroes of the Justice League." This got their attention. "Yes you see it was because of them that we had to do this to your mother. They were using her to get to us and to ultimately hurt the two of you. Artemis could sense the anger rising with in Apollo; she didn't even need to look down at his clenched fists to see that he was._

"_What do we need to do Sensei?" Apollo asked not needing any more information._

"_You are a great force when you are together, but you each show great strength in different skills, that you can't develop while together."_

"_Sensei?"_

"_Gemini, you're being separated to continue your special training."_

"_What?" they automatically linked arms with each other, Artemis using her right and Apollo using his left. Apollo spoke up, "With all do respect Sensei I won't do anything with out my sister." "Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but this is the best for not only the us but for the two of you. Now Sportsmaster you know what to do." And with that Sensei left them there to deal with their father. He came up behind the two before they had a chance to react, not even a second later he pulled out one of his hockey sticks that he had converted to scythe. In one swift motion he slashed his blade in a perfect horizontal line across his childrens' backs and the triceps of their linked arms. They had been trained to never show pain of to flinch to pain, but they were just too shocked by everything that had happened. They released for what seemed to be a nano second, but for the Shadows that was just enough. Shadow members pulled them apart and Apollo was being dragged out of the room. "Apollo!" Artemis screamed as they pulled her brother away. _

_She felt a strong hand clamp onto her shoulder. She turned to look at her father, "Go home Artemis, after all someone needs to take care of your mother." With that said Sportsmaster released his grip and headed down the corridor his son had been dragged through just a moment ago. Artemis was still stunned; she sat alone in the room as a stinging pain emerged from her right arm. She reached for the source and pulled her hand back to see blood dripping down her palm. At that moment Artemis made a promise to herself that no matter what it took she was going to get revenge on those responsible for what they did to her mother. Even if it meant trying to kill the Justice League and her own father._

Artemis gripped at her right tricep to the distant memory. She brushed her fingers against her scar that was typically covered by her armband. "Yeah I remember."

"Well I heard about your situation, and I convinced dad that we needed to be reunited. We have both grown so much, if they thought we were unstoppable before just imagine what we could do now."

"And dad went for that?"

"Yeah, don't be so surprised I'm actually quite the negotiator." Apollo said with a smirk. The two of them just started to laugh.

They sat there with pure joy as they continued to talk, reminiscing on the days when things were so simple, when mom could still walk, when dad was just dad, and the moments when they trained that were actually worth remembering. They continued to talk on for hours until Artemis' alarm clock went off, signaling it was 6:30 am.

"Oh crap, we've been talking all night." Artemis stated as she shut off her alarm and went to go change in the bathroom connected to their room.

"Well we had a lot of catching up to do."

"Ha yeah, five years worth."

Apollo sat on the bed as he waited for her to be done in the bathroom. Then a thought came into his head that he couldn't wait to mention. "You know I'm kind of surprised you haven't asked about her." He stated with the door still shut waiting for an answer.

"Asked about who?" Artemis questioned like she had no idea what he could be talking about.

"You know who I'm talking about," he stated concerned. Artemis opened the door with her head down. A look of what could be assumed as disappointment spread across her face. She took in a deep breath as she sat next to her brother on his bed.

"I guess I'm just afraid of the answers. I mean look, we are finally back in each other's lives and that's the best thing that's happened to me in a while. I'm just worried that, that's the only good thing I'm going to get."

"I get it, but just so you know, I don't know much either. I don't know where she is or what mission she is working on, but she's alive, I'm pretty sure."

"Well thanks that was really comforting," Artemis commented sarcastically as she nudged her brother.

"Well sorry for trying to be a good brother."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Artemis looked up at the clock on her desk. "Ugh I should get going, I need to report in for some training. You will be here when I get back right?"

"Yes I will."

And with that Artemis was off to mount justice with a smile on her face that even the joker couldn't match. As she walked down the street to the transporter Apollo watched from their window holding his cell phone to his ear listening to the ringing waiting for the person on the other line to answer.

As the ringing stopped signally the person on the other end had answered Apollo spoke first with out them having to make a sound, "She's been filled in."

"Excellent. Is she prepared to take on her role for phase two?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Do I sense some doubt Apollo? Am I going to have to use my incentives?"

"No! No, she'll be fine. I believe she is ready, it's those justice teens I'm worried about."

"Well make sure you stay close, we can't afford any distractions."

"Understood."

"Now don't forget Monday, I need you both back here to organize the final pieces to the plan."

"Don't worry dad, we won't miss the family reunion."

"Ha! I guess it will be that. Hmm well then, I might need to add one more family member to our little reunion." But before he could ask Sportsmaster hung up on him. Leaving him to wonder, _could he be talking about… no he can't be, can he?_


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Details on possible continuation of story**

Hi guys! So I've actually been surprised to see many of you are still interested in my story (let alone have still found this story) even though it has been forever since I last updated this thing. Which I really do appreciate and I apologize for taking forever, so here's the deal, it really has been a long time since I last thought of this story and I'm not sure if I really remember everything I wanted to write about. I'm going to try and go through my old notes and see what I can find, or if any of it still makes sense to me, if I can get enough I'll try and continue with what I have. Please take into account this story came to me really early in the series, so there are facts and details that may or may not be accurate so please don't get mad at me if I get something wrong. Now here is where I need everyones help, if you can please give me feed back once I post the next chapter(s). I want to know from you guys if this story is really worth saving or if I should just give it up. Also if you guys have any guesses as to what you think is going to happen or what you want to see possibly happen, would be greatly appreciated as I might just use these ideas to help me figure out where I can take this story (if you don't mind me using them of course).

Okay now with that all out of the way, I will hopefully have the next chapter posted by at least tomorrow night if not sooner. And just a warning some of these chapters may be more filler chapters as I try and figure out what to do (sorry not that much action) so just keep that in mind. Thank you again for actually reading this story, hopefully I can make it up to you guys!


	7. Chapter 6 Training Day

**Sorry it took so long but here is the new chapter, again this is more of a filler chapter. Let me know what you all think and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Training Day<span>

Artemis' head was still spinning; she still seemed to be in shock by all this new information that came with her brother's return. She was so consumed by her thoughts it took her a minute to realize she was already at the Zeta tube.

As she stepped in she focused in on what she had to do now, she was a trained shadow member and teen hero she couldn't let her brothers return throw her off. But even as the tubes announced her arrival, _"__**Recognize: Artemis B-07,"**_ she couldn't help but have a smile on her face.

Saturdays were usually easy training days for the team but after last nights failed mission who knows what Black canary had in store for the young team. As Artemis made it into the training room she noticed she wasn't the last one to arrive, of course being the fastest boy alive you would think Kid Flash could at least be on time.

"Hi Artemis!" M'gann greeted her in her usual cheery mood, giving Artemis a hug.

"Seriously how is he always late?" Black canary questioned Robin just as a red and yellow blur came flying into the room.

"Who's late again?" Kid Flash asked with his arm leaning on his best friends shoulder.

"Well now that we are all here," BC stated as she sent a glaring look toward KF, "lets begin training. Today we will be going over hand-to-hand combat while on a stealth mission. Meaning being able to take down an opponent without alerting others of your presence." BC began to explain as she led the team into the training area towards one of the simulators and training platforms.

"Alright, now I will be splitting you up into pairs to work on your grappling and take downs, you will be practicing to subdue the enemy without causing a scene. Whether it be you need take out a guard or in the case you are caught by someone on patrol, you need to be able to take them out before the mission becomes a failure." BC continued on explaining the different drills they were going to preform, the specific techniques and maneuvers they should use, and eventually what they were going to do in the simulator. Artemis however couldn't pay attention and focus if her life depended on it. She was just way too exhausted her, mental strength was depleted and her mind just started racing.

She couldn't help it; everything from still being in shock that her brother was alive and back in her life to wondering what in the world could be the next part of their fathers plan was flooding her brain. It came to the point where she almost felt like she was about to fall over from her thoughts and exhaustion. She hadn't even noticed Canary was done explaining the days training session, well until she was right in front of her saying her name.

"Artemis?" BC said with concern in her voice.

_Oh Shit! Snap out of it_ "Yes Ma'am" Artemis responded trying to recover from her spaced out stare.

"Artemis, how's your neck and shoulder?" Black Canary asked still concerned about the young archer after their mission last night.

"I'm fine, I'm ready to go," Artemis answered trying to hide her sleepiness and hoping BC hadn't noticed her lack of focus.

"Okay good. Well we actually have a change of training plans for you," Black Canary responded as she pulled out a bow and quiver out of the training weapons bin, "No grappling for you, we cant take the risk of having either of those gashes splitting back open. So you will be working on target practice."

"Awe come on that's no fare why does she get to have the easy training, she actually likes doing that stuff!" Wally started to complain.

"Well Kid Flash," Black Canary walked up closer to Wally, making him subconsciously gulp to her actions, "because we will be uneven in partners you get to have a modified training session today as well."

"Sa-weet!" Wally put on a smile with excitement, he hated grappling and hand to hand combat, he was never allowed to use his super speed, which just made things boring.

"You'll be training with Artemis," and with that his smile disappeared, "as her target."

"WHAT?!" and with that pretty much the whole team started to laugh or quietly chuckled to themselves. "Wait why do I have to be her target practice?"

"Well I was going to assign you two to be partners for regular training but due to what happened last night, I decided that you needed to work on close combat fighting and Artemis is going to teach you."

"WHAT?" Wally had a small sense of guilt but hardly noticed from the shock of what Black Canary had just said.

"From what I heard last night you have to work on your control with combat fighting in areas of little space and Artemis, besides Robin is the best at this style so she will be training you and plus I thought she deserved the chance to get some free shots at you." And with that Black Canary hit a button on a remote she pulled out of her pocket. Just then in the far corner of the training room, two parallel walls started rising out from the floor and steel beams lowered down from the ceiling.

Everyone walked over to the new set up; the beams were hanging only about ten feet of the ground, resembling the rafters of the warehouse from their last mission. The two walls stood directly below the center beam of the steel grid, with about three feet between the cement walls and the steel.

Wally stared at the obstacles before him confused, "How is this supposed to help me?"

"Well on the beams, you're going to practice how to avoid getting shot when you don't have that much space to run on and how to control your attacks with out losing your balance or causing others to fall off." Wally felt that sense of guilt again but this time he actually noticed. "Then these two walls are here to act as a hallway, you need to work on again avoiding being hit in a tight space and being able to stop your attacker." It sounded simple enough.

"So Artemis will be shooting at him? Isn't that dangerous?" M'gann questioned worried that someone will get hurt.

"Don't worry she will be shooting these," BC answered as she pulled out an arrow, "these are dart arrows, they are basically like paintballs but in arrow form. The tips are softened, so they shouldn't penetrate the skin but they will still hurt pretty bad, Maybe not exactly the same amount of pain as being shot with a normal arrow, but still pretty close. Now when these arrows make contact with something it will leave a paint mark to show where it hit."

Wally was still trying to process this, he was still mad that he had to be paired with Artemis and now she gets to shoot as many arrows as she wants at him, he was at a total disadvantage. "So you two will start on the beams," but before BC could continue Wally interrupted.

"Wait you're serious? This is totally unfair, how is this even training for her?" While Wally continued to complain he hadn't noticed Artemis had left his side, she went over to the hallway and used the two walls to climb up to the beams and just as she made it to the top Wally was ending his rant with one last question, "plus how are we supposed to get up there?"

"Do what Artemis did," Robin clearly stated as he pointed up where Artemis stood.

"How did she? When did she?"

"Okay enough talk time to train," BC was starting to get irritated by how long this was taking, but before she made the rest of the team train she had one more challenge for the speedster, "oh and kid flash if Artemis hits you more than fifteen times, you have extra training time today and you'll have to do hand to hand training with Superboy tomorrow. If she doesn't then you can have tomorrow off."

"Fine she wont be able to hit the fastest boy alive," Wally said with confidence as he turned facing the beams and walls, and with perfect timing not even a second later Wally fell flat on his back.

"Well that's one." Robin stated with an evil chuckle. Wally shook his head trying to get rid of his sudden headache, he reached for his forehead. He looked down at his hand to notice black paint. Artemis had shot him right dead center between his eyes.

"Lesson one never turn your back on your opponent and lesson two don't get cocky, there's a difference between being confident and just being an ignorant ass." Artemis spoke with a smirk on her face; this was going to be fun.

"Ooooooh damn!" Robin let out as a few other members couldn't help but giggle and chuckle at this new interaction and situation their teammates were now in.

But not everyone was enjoying this spectacle at all; needless to say Wally was pissed off. As he was getting up, Wally noticed the arrow beside him. Without even thinking he grabbed the arrow and hurled it back at Artemis out of frustration aiming it directly at her head. But he instantly regretted that decision, _Oh crap! I threw that way too hard, shit that could actually do some major damage!_

He was ready to expect the worst, but he wasn't expecting what actually happened. With speeds that could challenge Wally's own Artemis shifted ever so slightly so the arrow was to the left of her head but before it could continue to fly by she caught it with her right hand. It was so fast and effortless, if you blinked you would have missed it, but Artemis didn't even flinch.

*gasp * Was all that could be heard as everyone just stood in amazement.

"Whoa…" Wally let out as he just stared at the archer.

"Yeah no I'm definitely skipping training to watch this!" robin said with amusement and a smirk on his face as he grabbed a chair so he could have a front row seat.

"Oh no you don't," black canary disapproved as she pulled robin from his seat by his cape, "alright everyone else lets go, we've got work to do."


End file.
